Pickup trucks are frequently used to haul long loads such a 4×8 sheets of plywood or rock lathe, 2×4s and the like. These loads typically have a length greater than the length of the truck bed and accordingly are supported on the truck bed with the tailgate in a lowered position. In order to prevent the leads from sliding off the back of the pickup truck during stopping or other maneuvers, it is necessary to use tie downs or other types of arrangements to prevent the cargo from sliding out the back. Accordingly it would be desirable to have a simple and inexpensive device for securing cargo on the beds of pickup trucks and trucks.